


FellWorld: Unexpected Reactions

by PurpleGemStoneT



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bara Sans, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, My AU, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Underworld and Underfell crossover, Violence, Warning in each chapter, Will there be smut?, Work In Progress, monster racism, possibly different points of view, reader is female, yes there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGemStoneT/pseuds/PurpleGemStoneT
Summary: Seven Clans controlled the world, ranking within themselves of the most pure of magic at the highest rank.The ranks of these classes for the seven clans were lower class, middle class and Higher. Most if not all humans fell under one clan, never more than one however due to unexplained reason you fell under three.To thank the Gods of old you were blessed to be the daughter of the Head of the Healing clan, the most sacred among clans.The day it happens is when you visit the containment center for the B.O.S.S Monsters, thats where you meet....him.Which causes your whole world to turn upside down in all the right ways.





	1. Chapter 1

I finally have an idea where I want this story to go, I will be posting within a few days to a week.


	2. Possible Start -ROUGH DRAFT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneek peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get your thoughts, this is one of a few very rough draft/thought of how I might possibly start this.

The speaker spoke from the current slightly staticky radio station from the radio, a voice so clear that even the faint crackling couldn't dampen his message.   
“It had been a sunny day in autumn when it happened, over thirty years now, the world trembled and a blast echoed throughout the crisp air causing everyone to look in shock towards the lonely mountain that stood at the heart of Ebott city folklore. Mount Ebott,”

 

The speaker on the radio continued, “We have today our president who built the M.C. max collars for the B.O.S.S monsters that we keep contained in the side of the mountain in their containment area under 24 hour supervision. Explain to our listeners about…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on it or what you'd think would be a great idea for some events to happen in later chapters :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny Day In The Capital  
O-o-O-o-O

The speaker spoke from the current slightly staticky radio station from the radio, a voice so clear that even the faint crackle couldn't dampen his message.   
“It had been a sunny day in autumn when it happened, over thirty years now, the world trembled and a blast echoed throughout the crisp air causing everyone to look in shock towards the lonely mountain that stood at the heart of Ebott city folklore. Mount Ebott,”

The speaker on the radio continued, “We have today our president who built the M.C. max collars for the B.O.S.S monsters that we keep contained in the side of the mountain in their containment area under 24 hour supervision. Explain to our listeners about…” the volume was turned down by a dantie hand which quickly was replaced back on her comfortably hot mug. 

A mixture of colored leaves all scattered across the ground in stunning hues of oranges, crimsons and yellows with the scent of damp Earth in the air due to it raining the night before made the dawn light shimmer across the ground like little specks of star light from the early morning rays of light; a young woman sat on a bench outside, a skull blanket around her shoulders, with a steaming cup of tea n honey held up to her lips with both hands as she took a sip of the warm drink. The steam warming her face pleasantly. 

Her y/c hair swayed in the soft brisk breeze as she stared up at the scenery, watching a bird fly into the sky with its wings spread wide against the yellow, pink and blue hues. 

A loud roar shattered her silent morning into millions of pieces; The roar came from the ground the containment center at the base of Mount Ebott, which was just a few miles from her home; she couldn't help but sigh knowing the BOSS monster's would be more in active this morning however most were even more active at night time. 

Staring at the containment center with a feeling of dread within her soul, she stood from her rocking chair, leaving her skull blanket on the wooden chair, she walked in her house to get dressed in her clans outing clothes which consist of a soft off white shirt that had a faint hue of blue and cargo pants with brown shoes.

It was a simple outfit, nothing flashy even though she knew her father did try getting her to wear one of those flowing hued blue dresses with the blue and green emeralds glittering across her collar bones like a gem encrusted noose that her father held onto like he would their wolf-dog hybrid, Luna.

With a nervous sigh, her eyes trained onto the containment center and her heart skipping a beat; she walked towards the Capital to go visit her father but she can't help the feeling of being drawn towards the B.O.S.S center. 

The Capital was the central city for the seven clan districts of Ebott, with marble stone spires so tall it blocked out the sun at points causing pockets of chilled air to formed to startle the civilians who were walking along the streets but for her it brought enough of a shock to keep her mind from wandering.

She can't help but let out a sigh of pleasure from the soft breeze that caused y/l hair to sway every so gently in the breeze along with the ribbons and silky strands of fabric decorating the walkways and shops in a colorful array of fabrics and some glittering jewels dangling from the shops. 

However, no matter how peaceful she felt she couldn't help but feel the tugging sensation on her soul as she walked down the uneven brick walkway toward the center of the capital.

While walking people greeted her with soft words of greeting and some even bowed their heads in respect, the word ‘priestess’ or ‘princess’ on their parted chapped lips. The words usually did nothing but leave a foul taste in her mouth like the taste of straight black coffee that causes a thick, bitter flavor to suffocating her taste-buds. 

Walking up the steps, her eyes staring up at the majestic curve of the main hall where her classes are held along with meetings her father had to attend daily causing her to spend many hours alone out at the house but it was something that she enjoyed from time to time. 

She loved her father, truly she did, however he was a strict man who wanted to follow the old druid ways and traditions which caused her to have to act a certain way that was expected of a druid child… Well adult woman since she were y/a. 

Her skin got goosebumps from the light chill in the building, groups of people were there talking or walking around in groups in the capitals main hall, her eyes downcasted towards the floor as she gracefully glide through the groups. Once in awhile someone would graze against her causing the other to fast an apology but a soft whisper of pleasure soon followed such as ‘I touched the princess’ causing a feeling of nausea to form in the pit of her stomach. Quickening her pace she finally reaches the elevator door which she rams her finger into the arrow button pointing up. 

The smell that welcomed her as the elevator door opened was the scent of sweaty excitement but it wasn't the scent that caught her attention, it was the young couple who jumped apart as soon as the doors started to open but they weren't quick enough to hint to the fact they had been in a heated moment together.   
Faces flushed red with passions do noticeable it caused a blush to creep up to her own face whole the couple awkwardly excused themselves while they slipped past you into the lobby. 

Staring at the couple as they disappeared hand in hand, you can't help the inky feeling of envy clench your soul in it's iron grip.  
She wanted a passion like that, to get lost in the moment with a lover that it took her breath away. 

With a sigh and a shake of she head heru  
scattered those thoughts from your mind, it was true there were those who lusted after her but none were ever brave enough to pursue you due to your belovedly terrifying father being the leader of the head clan, Healing Clan. 

While going up, the soft ding of passing floors did nothing to stop her mind from wandering towards the monster containment center yet again, perhaps it was because her class were suppose to visit today but for whatever the reason the thought of the center never seemed to leave her mind for more than a few moments. 

The elevator finally comes to a stop at the top floor with a soft ding then the door opened smoothly with the soft sound of gears working to open the door. 

Feeling herself straighten her shoulders, she stepped out of the metal box and head towards the office she had been to more times them she cared to be, she knocks gently before pushing the large oak door open to step through. 

Her father sat at his desk with his chair turned toward the B.M containment center that wrapped around Mount Ebott with a security building and science building that blocked the entrance to the mountain.

You never understood why the B.O.S.S monsters were separated from the rest of the monsters, condemned to live within the mountain while the lower LV monsters could live in the village on the surface containment area. 

With a sigh she approach her father, his gaze locked on the building as if it offended him by even being there. 

“Father, I've arrived,” she spoke formally towards him knowing his anger is just as great, if not greater than his love for her. 

“Ah, darling daughter,” he spoke as he turned to face her, his piercing gaze darker than coal where her eye color was a gentle welcoming hue just like her mother's, “I'm so glad to see you've decided to visit me.”

His voice carried authority through the air causing you clench your teeth, she loved her father. Truly she did, however, he tended to always get on her bad side which she made sure to carefully hide.

As she approached her father she couldn't help but letting her eyes glance over to the center again, the feeling of a light tugging increasing at the sight of the large building.  
Perhaps once she goes on the field trip she can finally shake the feeling.

“So I hear you are taking a trip to the B. M. Center. “ he said oh so actually, which she knew he was about to say something that could set her blood a boil.

“I feel it's too risky for you to go on such a trip,” hearing those words sent a shockwave through her causing her to stand stalk still, “it’s far to dangerous for someone of your stature to be bothering with, you are meant for higher purpose than your classmates.”

At hearing the words come from his mouth she cant help but let the feeling of anger come over her, how dare he insinuate that she was more important than her classmates just because of her stature as a rare elemental and healer? True she was rare among her people but she was not above anyone in any sense, if anything the only thing that she is would be a friend to everyone.

Taking a deep breath she whispers, “But father, I was looking forward to the trip.”

Watching his eyebrows draw together in mock concern did nothing to cool her anger, “My flower, you need not worry about going to the containment area, I’ve already spoken to your teacher and he agreed that you are far too valuable to be going somewhere so risky.”

“Father, I want to go.” she said in a pitch slightly higher, desperate to get her point across.

“You’ll not be going on this trip, that is the last I wish to hear of this.” He spoke while he turned away from her in his chair causing the leathery back of it to be the only thing she could glare at.

Biting her bottom lip she turned and stormed out of her father's office, a fiery determination in her eyes as well as a mischievous smile. She was going to the containment center, one way or another.


End file.
